


Time in a Bottle

by firelord65



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Side Rey (Star Wars), F/M, Reyux but make it S O F T
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelord65/pseuds/firelord65
Summary: He didn't know how long they remained there. He could have sat there forever it seemed. The time seemed to slip away while he slowly caressed her skin and took in the details that made up Rey.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rey
Comments: 11
Kudos: 21
Collections: 10-Words-Challenge-2020, Star Wars Multishippers





	Time in a Bottle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



Hux brought the glass to his lips and breathed in the scent of the brandy. It wasn't a particularly noteworthy drink, and the aroma was rather underwhelming. But it gave him something to do while he considered the young woman curled up against his side. He still wasn't quite sure what to make of her. Of Rey.

They had retired to the bed - in his quarters, not her tiny room tucked near her mentor - some time ago and she had slipped into sleep with a ready ease. It was endearing to him that she had so few reservations. There was no question to her that this was a place she could retire in safety.

Anywhere on the ship would in theory be safe, yes, but Armitage had spent many years in the Order. He knew the true risks that still lingered in the shadows of the _Finalizer_.

But Rey held no such reservations. Perhaps it was due to her abilities, her capacity to trawl through someone's thoughts and pluck out subterfuge as effortlessly as plucking a flower from a field. Or perhaps his own actions had done something to truly earn the trust of the young woman. In the weeks that their careful dance had begun, Hux had not dared to ask.

He tipped the glass back, finishing the remaining brandy with a single swallow. When he twisted to place it on the nightstand, Rey shifted next to him. Upon returning to his position Hux found Rey had turned and now her hand had taken his. Her eyes were still closed though and her chest rose and fell with the comfort of someone deep asleep.

Hux found his own breath caught in his chest. He looked at their intertwined hands and something tightened further within him. This was a unique sort of mystery he had not ever given himself time to truly explore. While their rapport had brought them together - he had begrudgingly respected the young woman who dared to spar with words rather than blades solely - this… closeness… was different.

He had told himself it didn't mean anything when after their coupling this evening she had remained under the covers rather than depart. But sticking around to sleep off their dinner and drinks - Rey was rather lightweight when it came to alcohol - was different than this sort of quiet intimacy. What did it mean?

Her skin was soft and warm between his fingers. Hux allowed himself to gently caress her thumb with his even as he frowned. Something about the motion, about the little sigh that she let out in her sleep, set Hux's heart to race. There was a thread of terror in the air like he would be caught in this moment of uncharacteristic tenderness and be exposed.

He didn't know how long they remained there. He could have sat there forever it seemed. The time seemed to slip away while he slowly caressed her skin and took in the details that made up Rey. Eventually she stirred once more, this time to roll onto her stomach. Hux took the opportunity to slide under the covers properly himself rather than remain against the headboard. Her hand moved now to rest on his shoulder.

He didn't think he would already long to have her back even before she had even left.


End file.
